Donald Cerrone vs. John Makdessi
John Makdessi was a late replacement for an injured Khabib Nurmagomedov. The first round began and they touch gloves. Cerrone lands a hard leg kick. And another. Makdessi blocks a body kick. Cerrone lands a leg kick. Makdessi lands a counter left, 4:00. Cerrone rocks him with a high kick and lands a right. Makdessi blocks another. Cerrone lands a hard leg kick. Cerrone lands a leg kick and a jab. Cerrone misses a big high kick. Cerrone lands another high kick and an inside kick. Cerrone lands a hard leg kick. 3:00. Makdessi lands a hard jab to the body. Cerrone knees the body. "He's got nothing for you!" "Freeze him then go low!" Cerrone lands a leg kick. Makdessi lands an inside kick, eats a body kick. Cerrone lands a right uppercut, 2:00. Makdessi blocks a high kick, lands an inside kick. Makdessi jabs the body. Lands a nice left to the body left to the head combo. Blocks a high kick. "Cowboy!" Makdessi jabs the body, lands a right up high. Blocks a high kick. Cerrone lands an inside kick to the cup, they keep going. Makdessi lands a jab, eats one. 1:00. Makdessi jabs the body, eats a left counter. Makdessi lands a counter left and an inside kick, eats a leg kick. 35. Makdessi tries a spinning back kick, lands it. Cerrone lands a hard leg kick. 15. Cerrone lands a right and a left, R1 ends, 10-9 Cerrone, great round. R2 began and they touch gloves. Makdessi lands an inside kick. Cerrone lands a pair of counter lefts. Another. And a hard leg kick, eats a counter left, checks an inside kick, lands a hard leg kick. Makdessi ducks a high kick. Cerrone lands a high kick. Makdessi's left leg is welted. Makdessi lands an inside kick. Cerrone jabs. And a left. Makdessi eats a big knee and a left. 4:00. Cerrone jabs. And a hard leg kick. Makdessi bleeding. Cerrone lands a leg kick. Cerrone jabs. Makdessi lands an inside kick. Cerrone lands another grazing high kick with the toes. Makdessi lands a left, eats a leg kick. Cerrone lands a right, 3:00 and a leg kick. Makdessi jabs the body. Cerrone lands a right uppercut. And an inside kick. And another big leg kick, eats a big counter left. Cerrone knees the chin. Makdessi lands an inside kick and a left. Blocks a high kick, tries a wheel kick. 2:00. Cerrone lands a right and a left, eats a left counter. Makdessi lands an inside kick and again. Makdessi lands a counter left and another. Makdessi lands an inside kick. And eats a counter left himself, Makdessi lands a body kick. Cerrone lands a right elbow and lands a right and knees the head. 1:00. Makdessi lands a counter left, eats a jab. Cerrone lands a good leg kick. Makdessi tries a spinning kick. 30. "He's done! March him down!" Cerrone rocks him with a high kick, Makdessi waves off the fight as if to call time-out, ref stops it. Oh it's a broken jaw, he felt his jaw snap. 4:44 R2. Cerrone hugs him. "If you're in the UFC, you're one of the baddest dudes around, awesome dude, punched hard too." "I think I might get this title by default pretty soon, huh?" Rogan laughs, "If you don't get this title shot soon, we might have a riot in here." Cerrone said he fought through a bunch of injuries in training.